Family Secrets Pt2
by fallenrouge
Summary: Buffy calls her cousin and is calling her friends before her cousin arrives at her house. She is searching for answers of who did this to her, and wants to find revenge on them.


By: fallenrouge  
Title: Family Secrets  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Buffy calls her cousin and is calling her friends before her cousin arrives at her house. She is searching for answers of who did this to her, and wants to find revenge on them.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns his characters from BtVS, and Laurell K. Hamilton owns her characters from her books.

* * *

Buffy stood there with the phone in her hand waiting for her cousin to answer. The beating at the door had started again and she was tapping her fingers lightly on the desk of where the phone lay. Finally someone picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Anita Blake speaking..." she answered.  
  
"Hey Anita. It's Buffy, your cousin. I need you to pick me up at my house if you can, and fast..." Buffy said hurriedly.  
  
"Oh, alright Buffy. I'll be there as fast as I can, and explain everything to me when I pick you up..." Anita responded.  
  
"Thanks..." she said simply as they both hung up the receiver.  
  
She quickly went upstairs to her bedroom and packed a few more things into her duffle bag and left it on the bed for a moment as she went to the phone in her room. Picking it up it took her a few moments to remember her friends phone numbers. Once she remembered she dialed Willow's phone number and it started to ring a couple of times until she heard the answering machine, she wasn't there. Buffy started to panic. Her mother lay dead in her room, her sister also lay dead in her room. 'This is all a huge nightmare!' Buffy yelled at herself and tried waking herself up.  
  
It was no use! This was no nightmare it was real. Frantically she dialed her other friends phone numbers and they answered. She was relived that Xander, Anya, Tara and even Willow were safe. They were at the magic box, and she needed to get over there, but she didn't know if she should leave the house when her cousin is coming to pick her up here. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her duffle bag and stood at the top of the stairs once again. Making this one good effort that would hopefully save her life she ran down the stairs with slayer speed and went directly through the door ramming the two men to the ground as she made a run for it.  
  
Running down the road with only the streetlights for vision, she didn't slow her stride one bit. She was getting tired and her breathing was starting to quicken, as she ran, no longer a slayer, but a rouge slayer. Just like Faith she ended up fleeing for her own life from the council, but she didn't do anything to make her life harder. Or so she thought. 'Maybe leaving the council was a bad idea to make, maybe they hurt Giles or even killed him' she thought. 'No, I cant think that. I don't know if they did anything to Giles, all I know right now is that I have to look for my cousin's blue car...' she thought again before seeing a blue car race towards her.  
  
'Thank the lord...' she said to herself as her cousin opened the passenger seat of her car. The two men from the council had somehow recovered and now were racing towards them in their black car. But when she saw them so did her cousin, the former slayer of St. Louis, these weren't council members but vampires. Buffy glared in their direction and they both drove off and they didn't stop until the sunlight finally came up. The vampires who faked to be from the council had actually tricked her, she had no idea how they did it either. The last she heard of the council was when it got blown up before she made Sunnydale a crater. She had moved to St. Louis with her mother and sister, along with her friends, and hoped nothing would go wrong but now she had warned her friends. She just wasn't sure if they believed her.  
  
"So...mind explaining why you called this late of hour?" Anita asked.  
  
"Um...I don't know how to say it but my mom and my sister were slaughtered..." tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, honey its ok..." she said looking over to Buffy with concern in her eyes.  
  
"No its not...I have a gang of vampires after me, I don't know if my friends are safe, and you're the only person left in my family right now that I could get a hold of..." Buffy cried.  
  
"Buffy, you'll be alright. I'll help you and so will some of my friends, I can help you the best that I can. I'm pretty sure that Jean-Claude and Asher, and maybe even Jason or if I can get a hold of Richard...Ok so I have a lot of friends, but they will help if they can Buffy..." Anita told her cousin.  
  
"Ok...I hope you can help, and your friends..." she said calming herself down.  
  
The blue car sped down the highway to the other side of town to find itself directly in a dark neighborhood. Anita lived around here but she thought it would be best to take Buffy with her to the Animators Inc. instead of her house for now since the vampires would be able to get inside there. Parking the car the both of them headed into the building and Anita had started to show the younger slayer around, and they had stayed in her office for a few moments to call the four of her guy friends. Jean-Claude and Asher happened to pick up the phone and agree to help the both of them out of this mess. Buffy looked outside the window and saw all the people pass through the streets, and it wasn't hard to figure out that some of them were lycanthropes.  
  
(to me continued) 


End file.
